


ruin

by c_acoethes



Series: one hundred lifetimes [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Loki, Domesticity, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Odin's F- Parenting, PTSD, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_acoethes/pseuds/c_acoethes
Summary: Loki never called at this time unless he was in trouble.“Lo?” Thor asked, his other hand fisting into the blanket puddled on his lap.On the other side of the phone, there was shallow, stuttered breathing, and then a sob.Human AU. Thor takes in his younger brother Loki to protect him from their abusive father. The only problem is, Thor wants to harm Loki in a different sort of way.





	ruin

Thor’s phone rang. It was a shrill, ugly sound, not his usual ringtone. He’d picked it on purpose to make sure he’d never missed it, so he jolted awake in the middle of the night and snatched his phone from the nightstand, heart already beating loudly in his chest.

Loki never called at this time unless he was in trouble.

“Lo?” Thor asked, his other hand fisting into the blanket puddled on his lap.

On the other side of the phone, there was shallow, stuttered breathing, and then a sob.

“Loki, baby, what’s wrong, where are you?” Thor asked, panic making the endearment slip from his mouth.

Loki took a few more shaking breaths before he said, voice hoarse, “The 7/11 across the high school. I’m...Thor. Can you, can you come pick me up?” His voice broke on the last word, and he dissolved into sobs again, and Thor felt his heart ache.

“Of course, of course I will,” Thor said, scrambling out of bed. “Stay on the line with me, okay? Just stay there, and keep talking to me. I’ll be there soon.”

The only response was Loki’s rasping breaths.

\--

Thor had to fight to keep his eyes on the road as he drove home. Beside him, Loki was curled up into himself in the passenger’s seat. Every time they passed under a streetlight, the glow would sluice over Loki’s face, revealing the bruises blooming plum-purple on his skin.

Thor tightened his hands on the steering wheel, took deep breaths, and parked his car into the driveway.

The two of them sat there, not moving for a while.

“I’m going to kill him,” Thor said finally, hands clenching tight, tighter.

Loki’s slim, small hand alighted on the back of his hand and rubbed at his knuckles.

“No, you’re not,” Loki said.

“I hate him,” Thor hissed. “I hate him and I’m never letting you go back there.”

Loki snorted. “Yeah, no way I’m going back.”

Thor took another deep, deep breath, and released it all in a sigh. Carefully, he pressed a hand to the side of Loki’s neck. In response, Loki put his hand on top of Thor’s.

“I did punch his nose,” Loki said, into the quiet darkness.

Thor laughed, then found he could not stop laughing.

“I think I even broke it,” Loki said.

“God, I hope so. My brave baby brother,” he said, grinning, ruffling Loki’s hair.

\--

That night, Thor tossed in turned in bed, trying to listen for Loki’s breathing from the couch out in the living room. He couldn’t hear it, of course, and it filled him with equal parts relief and anxiety. There were reasons he’d distanced himself from his younger brother, but all those reasons had been overrun by the very real danger Loki’s life would be in if he continued living with their abusive father.

At least Thor could control himself, even if he was full of sick, desperate desire for Loki. He stared at the ceiling for most of the night, thinking about his brother asleep, a mere few meters away from him.

Loki had been through enough, and he didn’t need someone like Thor in his life. But what was he supposed to do?

That night, he dreamt of Loki crawling into his bed, his pale skin incandescent in the moonlight that filtered through Thor’s thin curtains. He dreamt in flashes: Loki’s petal-soft lips on his neck, his delicate fingers wrapping around Thor’s cock. It was too big for him to wrap his hand all the way around, but it was okay. It was perfect.

In the morning, Thor felt raw, stretched thin and gritty from a lack of sleep. He was also achingly hard.

And then Loki poked his head through the open doorway, knocking on the doorjamb and declaring, “I made breakfast. You’re out of eggs.”

Despite everything, Thor felt his heart swell at the sight of his little brother in his clothes, the oversized tshirt hanging off his shoulders and the shorts that went down past Loki’s knees.

“I’ll be right out,” Thor said, trying not to stare as Loki turned to go.

“You didn’t have to,” Thor said as soon as he got out of bed and followed his brother to his tiny dining room. Loki had set the table, even found Thor’s good placemats and his nice tablecloth.

“I wanted to,” Loki said. “I made pancakes and bacon and eggs. Oh! I forgot the orange juice.”

“This is amazing, Lo,” Thor said, admiring his brother’s effort. “You didn’t have to, really.”

“It’s the least I can do if you’re going to put me up,” Loki said softly, rubbing at his arm.

Thor fixed him with a look, mouth curling into a frown. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“I owe you some things,” Loki insisted.

The tension between them stretched taut, and Thor broke it by sliding a chair out from under the table with a gentle screech.

“Okay, okay,” he conceded, and Loki smiled and took a seat across from him.

It was the beginning of many meals shared together. Thor’s mornings, usually a mad rush to get showered and ready with barely enough time to gulp down a cup of coffee, slowed down to accommodate Loki, who also gave him a packed lunch every day. He came home to his apartment tidied up, his laundry done, his bed made, and Loki in the kitchen looking after dinner.

\--

Once, while Thor was lounging on the couch after a meal that he and Loki shared, Loki came up to him and offered him a beer, already popped open.

“Do you need anything else?” Loki asked, standing beside Thor and rocking up a little on his toes.

“No, thank you, Lo. You should take a break and sit down with me. I’ll do the dishes tomorrow.”

“It’s fine,” Loki said, already turning to go. “You’ve had a long day at work. I do nothing all day.”

Thor took a sip of his beer, his eyes following Loki’s figure as he went back to the kitchen.

Even as he turned back to the TV, Thor’s mind wandered. In his head, he saw himself going up to Loki, who was scrubbing dishes in the sink. He imagined pressing his whole body against Loki’s smaller form, his chest to Loki’s back. Imagined palming his brother’s tight, round ass in one hand, squeezing until Loki’s breath hitched.

In his fantasy, Loki would be all slick and ready for him. Maybe he had plugged himself after Thor fucked him that morning, and all Thor had to do was tug his panties to the side and finger him loose and open where he was already wet for Thor. Thor would fuck his cock into his little brother’s tight, hot hole in one go, and Loki would scramble against the sink, trying to find his balance.

The sound of something shattering from the kitchen jerked Thor away from his thoughts.

“Lo?” he called, wincing at how rough his voice sounded.

“I’m sorry!” Loki called back.

Alarmed, Thor stood up and went to check on his brother, and found him kneeling on the ground, frantically picking up shards of white porcelain from the floor. In his panic, he had knelt on a few broken pieces, and Thor could see that he had cut himself.

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, again, jerking away from Thor.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s fine, Lo, it’s just a plate. You’re gonna hurt yourself. I’ll sweep this stuff up, go and get some bandaids.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Loki whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Thor said, giving Loki his most reassuring smile.

As Loki shakily stood up and stumbled out of the room, Thor’s smile fell. He truly was the worst.

He cleaned up the kitchen, threw away the broken white pieces, and went to find Loki.

He found him sitting at the dining table, holding something in his hands.

“Did you get yourself all patched up?” Thor asked, as gently as he could.

Loki’s head jerked up, and his eyes were wide and frightened. He hands gripped the brown object in his hands tighter, and Thor realized what it was as soon as he got closer.

It was a belt.

“Loki,” Thor said slowly.

Loki stood up from the chair and offered Thor the belt, head lowered.

Thor almost saw red. Clenching his jaw, he took the belt, then set it back on the table.

“I’m not going to do that,” Thor said, barely able to keep his voice from shaking.

“How am I supposed to learn,” Loki said, voice flat.

“It was an accident. You haven’t done anything wrong,” Thor said. “And if you ever do, we talk about it, okay?”

Loki didn’t reply, only stood there, tense and terrified.

“I’m never going to hit you, Loki,” Thor said softly.

All at once, it was as if a dam had been opened, and Loki began to sob, wrapping his arms around himself and gritting his teeth in an attempt to be quiet.

“Oh, baby,” Thor murmured, and drew his brother into his arms.

That night found them curled up in the sofa, Loki shaking in Thor’s lap, and Thor holding him through the worst of it.

“You should take a break tomorrow,” Thor said, gently stroking Loki’s hair. “We’ll go out for dinner, somewhere nice.”

“Can we have sushi?” Loki asked, muffled against the material of Thor’s shirt.

“All the sushi you want,” Thor promised.

“Love you, Thor,” Loki mumbled, pressing himself up against Thor, snuffling at Thor’s chest like some kind of tiny animal.

“I love you too, Lo,” Thor replied, and swallowed down the guilt rising in his throat.

\--

“Welcome home,” Loki greeted without turning around. He was stirring something in a pot using a wooden spatula, and he was wearing an apron Thor didn’t even know he had, pink and frilly, tied at the back with a big bow.

“Wanna taste?” Loki asked, holding the spatula towards Thor, his hand underneath it to catch anything that might drip.

Silently, Thor came over. Instead of taking the spatula in his hand like he knew he should, he ducked his head to take the tip of the spatula in his mouth.

He heard Loki’s intake of breath, and then he pulled away, swallowing.

“It’s delicious,” Thor said, voice rough. Loki was looking at him with wide eyes, a flush blazing across his cheeks.

“Where’d you get that apron?” Thor asked, when Loki didn’t seem like he was going to say anything.

Loki turned back to the stew, his one hand fidgeting with his apron.

“I got it at the store,” he mumbled. “All the ones you had were too big for me.”

That’s right, Thor thought, suddenly feeling embarrassed, ashamed. Loki was his brother. His baby, 15-year-old brother, who only a few weeks ago had broken down crying when Thor refused to hit him with a belt.

What kind of game was Thor playing? He had been doing well these past few weeks, but seeing Loki in that apron—it set off something dark and dangerous inside him.

He turned around, undoing his tie as he went, and escaped into his bedroom.

This had to stop.

\--

“Did I do something wrong?”

Thor flinched from where he was heading into the bedroom, then took two more steps until he was enveloped in the darkness of his room.

“No, Lo, I’m just tired,” Thor said, hanging his head.

“You’ve been tired everyday for the past two weeks,” Loki said, his voice close to a whine.

“It’s nothing, I promise,” Thor said, still not turning around.

“It’s not nothing! Don’t lie to me, Thor!”

Thor swung around quickly and punched the side of the doorframe.

Loki cried out and fell backwards to the ground, shaking as he pushed himself up against a wall.

All of Thor’s anger left him as quickly as it had come, instead replaced by a deep, overwhelming disgust at himself.

“Fuck, Lo, I’m sorry, fuck.” He knelt on the ground and approached Loki’s trembling form slowly.

“I’m sorry,” Loki whimpered, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, baby,” Thor whispered, drawing Loki into his arms. “I’m an asshole, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Lo.”

“You can be angry,” Loki sniffled. “But you have to tell me if I did something wrong. I can’t—you can’t just ignore me and get angry and not tell me what I did wrong.”

“You’ve done nothing, Lo, I promise, you’ve been perfect. More than perfect. Making me meals and cleaning up my apartment...I’ve been an idiot. I’m sorry.”

“I like doing things for you,” Loki mumbled, snuggling into Thor’s hold.

Thor hugged Loki tight, realizing only then that he was still wearing the pink frilly apron he used in the kitchen.

“You like this little thing a lot,” Thor commented, trying to lighten the mood.

“I like wearing it,” Loki said, shrugging. 

“Yeah?” Thor asked, stroking his brother’s hair. “You like being my little wife, Lo?”

Thor felt his heart sink as he registered what he’d just said. His abused, needy little brother was sitting in his lap, all pale skin and elegant limbs and dark hair, and Thor was a monster of the worst kind.

Loki pulled away, and Thor let him, bitterness filling the back of his throat.

The two of them slowly got up to their feet, and Loki turned around, away from Thor. Thor felt heavy, slow, sick to his stomach with guilt and shame.

“I’ll go,” Thor said. “I’ll, I’ll go sleep over with a friend for a bit, you stay here, you don’t have to—just keep yourself safe. I’m so sorry, Lo.”

“I like it.”

Thor blinked, looking up from the ground as Loki turned around, tears in the corner of his eyes, his face flushed red.

“I like it,” Loki said again. “I like, I like cleaning up your apartment and cooking you food and wearing your clothes, and, and I like wearing this. For you.”

He looked down, arms wrapped around himself and mumbled, “I like it.”

Realization struck Thor like a lightning bolt, and relief washed over him like the tide.

Loki was fidgeting, his hair a curtain of black over his face.

“Like what, Lo?” Thor asked softly, coming close and reaching out to tip Loki’s chin up.

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki whined. His cheeks were so pink, his eyes wide and wet with tears, still.

“You have to say it, baby,” Thor said.

“I like it,” Loki choked out. “I like being, being y-your little wife.”

“Good girl,” Thor murmured, and Loki whined, then slapped his hands over his mouth.

“Don’t, you don’t have to do that,” Thor murmured, gently pulling Loki’s hands away from his face. He dragged a hand down Loki’s neck, down his chest, and finally down to where his cock was tenting a pair of boxers he’d borrowed from Thor.

“Thor, Thor, fuck,” Loki babbled, going up on his toes as Thor palmed his cock. He pushed Loki backwards gently until they reached the dining table, then Thor picked up his shaking, overwhelmed brother and set him on top of the table, parting his legs and stepping in between them.

“Is this okay?” Thor asked softly, drawing the elastic of his own boxers down Loki’s hips to reveal the flushed, leaking tip of his cock. It looked obscene against the innocent pink frills of Loki’s apron. 

“Yes, oh god, Thor, please,” Loki pleaded. Thor slipped the boxers off and let them fall to the ground, then grabbed the back of Loki’s knees and spread them wide, making Loki whine and shiver.

“Gonna keep them spread for me, Lo?” Thor asked, and Loki nodded, grasping at his legs with shaking hands and pulling himself open, baring himself for Thor’s greedy eyes.

“You’re so perfect, baby,” Thor murmured, then leaned in to kiss his brother on his plush, perfect lips.

Loki was barely breathing, he was so lost and dazed. He was gorgeous.

“Do you know what else wives do, Lo?” Thor asked softly, taking hold of Loki’s cock again.

Loki shook his head, frantic, drawing in shallow breaths as Thor jerked him off, slow and steady. Loki was already so close, he could tell, his head tipped back and his eyes screwed shut. He cock was twitching and spitting in Thor’s hand, and he was making high-pitched noises in the back of his throat.

“They get their pretty little clits rubbed,” Thor murmured, dragging a thumb down the slit of Loki’s cock. Loki whined, loud, and reached up to cover his eyes with his hands, shaking all over. His toes curled and flexed, and his knees knocked together. Thor gently drew them apart with his hand, running a hand down the inside of Loki’s trembling thigh.

“Do you like this, baby?” Thor asked, and Loki nodded, head bobbing up and down, his hands now clenched tight in his hair.

“Say it,” Thor said. 

“Thor,” Loki whimpered, shaking his head. 

“Don’t you want to be good for me, Lo?” Thor asked, feeling drunk from the sight of his brother falling apart in front of him. What a picture Loki made, flushed pink all over, apron pushed up to his waist, the slick head of his cock peeking out from the circle of Thor’s fingers. 

“I want—I want to be good—I want to be good,” Loki sobbed, sounding near-delirious. “Want to be good, want to be good, please.”

“Say it, baby. Say you like getting your clit rubbed.”

“Ahhh—I—I like g-getting m-my clit, my clit, r-rubbed, nngh, Thor, Thor, please.”

“Good girl, you’re my good girl, aren’t you baby?”

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki sobbed.

“You know what good girls get, Lo?”

Loki shook his head, his thin chest heaving.

“They get their pretty little cunts fucked,” Thor said, his other hand coming to rub insistently at the furl of Loki’s asshole, and Loki came with a cry, shaking all over, his legs kicking out and twitching out of his control.

“ _Ahh—ahhhh—ahhhhh_ ,” Loki gasped, slumping against Thor.

Thor caught his little brother and tilted his head up for a sloppy kiss, Loki still shivering with aftershocks from his orgasm.

“You okay?” Thor asked, rubbing Loki’s back.

Loki nodded, wrapping his arms around Thor and drawing him close, until they were chest to chest.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Thor knew he was hard, harder than he’d probably ever been in his life, but it was secondary to making sure Loki was okay. He pet Loki’s hair and stroked his back, nuzzling kisses into his hair.

“Good?” Thor asked.

“Definitely better than jerking off thinking about you,” Loki mumbled, and Thor laughed.

“Jerk off in my bed,” Thor said. “That sofa’s no good for you, Lo.”

“Little wives get beds,” Loki hummed, nuzzling into Thor’s neck.

“That’s right, baby,” Thor said, hoisting Loki into his arms.

Loki held tight, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist, and Thor knew he would never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by maharlika.


End file.
